


make my wish come true

by soldouthaz



Series: holiday drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, I don't think there are any other warnings, M/M, felt like we could all use that right now, happy birthday to Louis and happy early birthday to my wonderful lovely friend, happy holidays y'all!, lots of angst planned for next year so enjoy while you can!, this is literally only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz
Summary: The taste of Christmas cookies fresh out of the oven and peppermint hot chocolate is still heavy on his tongue. Harry’s sweater provides some warmth and it still smells of him from before he left for his internship two weeks ago, but it’s nowhere near the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. Louis shivers despite the blankets.+part iii of holiday drabbles
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: holiday drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040269
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	make my wish come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsegoodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/gifts).



> welcome to the final holiday drabble (and the last thing I'm posting for this year)!!! I wanted to leave you guys with just a crap ton of fluff because that's just what I was feeling :) 
> 
> this one is a continuation of [call if you need me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643756) , but it isn't necessary that you read it before! so much love to chelsea for being so kind and helping me out so much with these — thank you thank you!!!!!!
> 
> this drabble is dedicated to the lovely, wonderful, amazing, talented [falsegoodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/works), of whom I could not be more grateful for. I could not have asked for a better friend and confidant in this crazy corner of the internet. I hope you know that while this is the first work that's been publicly dedicated to you, you've made an impact on nearly everything I've posted before. you've been there every time I struggled, every time I considered deleting everything and going off the fic-grid, and every time I really needed a friend these past few months. I can't begin to explain how much our late night talks, beta-ing sessions, and brainstorming conversations have meant to me, and I hope that I help you at least half of how much you've always helped me. you've been my biggest cheerleader and I know you like this original fic, so I hope you'll enjoy this drabble!!!! it's short and full of nothing but fluff, and it made me so happy to write so I hope it makes you smile too! I think I've rambled long enough now, so -- enjoy, twin flame <3 I lobe you and wish you the happiest holiday and birthday my wonderful friend :)

“Happy birthday, baby.” 

Besides the deep, warm tone of Harry’s voice, Louis can hear the wind outside of his window, snowflakes of white falling down outside. The frost has made it to where he can only partially see out of the glass, the city lights blurred into stars from where he’s laying on his bed. 

“Thanks, H,” Louis grins, hiding his blushing cheeks in the rose colored linen. 

The taste of Christmas cookies fresh out of the oven and peppermint hot chocolate is still heavy on his tongue. Harry’s sweater provides some warmth and it still smells of him from before he left for his internship two weeks ago, but it’s nowhere near the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. Louis shivers despite the blankets. 

Even Niall’s gone to his parents for the holidays, so Louis’ got the place to himself. In October he started planning out his and Harry’s holiday, from old movies to decorating the tree to baking together and looking at lights around town, but the internship opportunity Harry was offered was too good to pass up. Louis doesn’t mind sacrificing his day plans if it means Harry secures his dream job. It just means next year will be even  _ better.  _

That doesn’t mean he’s any less lonely right now though. After they began dating and not just speaking on the phone, Louis was introduced to a whole new world. His apprehension for contact faded very quickly as it became clear that Harry was a very touchy person, always running his fingers over Louis’ cheek or holding his hand or touching his waist. They’ve been inseparable since then, and the last couple of weeks have been a striking change. 

Through the phone speaker Louis can hear movement, the sound of an air conditioner and soft music. 

“Are you in the car?” he murmurs, pulling at a loose thread on the sheets. He reaches over to the nightstand to flick on the lamp. 

“Yeah, just left the office,” Harry says. “M’headed back to the hotel now.” 

“That’s good,” Louis returns softly. He really does want Harry to do this because he’s so happy about it and it would be wonderful if he was offered a job, but Louis can’t help wanting him home. “I can’t believe you’re not gonna be here,” he frowns. 

“I know, baby,” Harry sighs. “But it won’t be long, I’ll be right there next to you in another week.” 

Nodding to himself, Louis tries not to openly pout. It just isn’t the same. Christmas is his favorite holiday and today’s his birthday, and he’s spending it alone even though he’s somehow managed to find his soulmate. No matter how much he complains, it won’t get Harry to him any sooner. 

For a split second he considers booking a flight right now, throwing some clothes into a carry-on and trudging to the airport. The thick snow outside of his curtains says otherwise though, and Louis glares at it to make himself feel better. 

It sounds selfish, but part of Louis thought maybe Harry’d make a bigger deal out of this. It’s Louis’ first birthday since they’ve been together and Harry hadn’t even facetimed him to celebrate, claiming he’d been at the office most of the day and running on very little sleep. 

When he called a few minutes ago Louis shoved the pan of freshly baked Christmas cookies into a tin and ran to his bedroom to answer, hot chocolate with marshmallows and a candy cane abandoned on the kitchen cabinet. 

“Are you back at the hotel now?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Harry says, the noise of the AC abruptly cutting out. “Just got in. Headed up to the room now.” 

“That’s good,” Louis offers quietly. “I bet you’re exhausted.” 

Now that he’s working in an office and much longer hours than before, it’s been an adjustment for them both. Louis’ used to working longer shifts in his own job but Harry isn’t, and most days he comes home to Louis all quiet and sleepy, clinging to him even as he succumbs to exhaustion. 

Harry stopped his phone sex business right after they started dating officially. It was partially because of the fact that he was planning on stopping soon anyway, but mostly because of Louis. 

He still shivers when he reminds himself of the fact that this voice -  _ Harry’s _ voice - is only for him now. 

“Mm,” Harry mumbles, “I am. Bed’s so cold without you though.” 

With a frown, Louis shuts his eyes and imagines himself there. His resolve is slowly wavering, his bottom lip quivering slightly despite his best efforts. He coughs lightly and swallows, forcing himself to try to stay positive. 

He and Harry have done this kind of thing before, he reminds himself - that’s how they first ‘met’. That’s how he learned all of Harry’s endearing details and when he shared some of his own, when he first began feeling confident enough to do so. He’s been spoiled with so much contact after they got together, but there’s no reason they can’t revert back to their roots while they have to. 

“Do you remember our first call?” Louis rolls onto his side, bringing his legs up to his chest and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

“Which one?” Harry snorts. 

“The first one where we  _ talked,” _ Louis whines, his blush hidden in the pillowcase. 

“Oh,” Harry hums, “like,  _ really _ talked? Of course I remember, baby.” 

“What do you remember about it?” 

Louis’ eyes crinkle as he stifles his giggling, a hand pressed against his mouth. But Harry doesn’t even skip a beat, immediately launching into detail. 

“What do I remember…” Harry drawls jokingly, and Louis imagines him tapping a sarcastic finger against his chin. “Well, I remember that I nearly fell over when I heard you talk for the first time. I thought it was the most adorable thing I’d ever heard.” 

“Harry,” Louis whines again. 

“Hey, you asked and I’m not finished,” he argues. Louis’ cheeks burn with his smile, his lip gloss leaving a mark on the satin. “The second and third calls were great, but I think the fourth was my favorite.” 

“Why?” he breathes. 

There’s some more rustling on the end of the line like Harry’s just dropped his phone, the noise cutting in and out for a moment before it evens again. Just as Louis opens his mouth to say something about it, Harry’s answering his question. 

“Because I got to know you. Your favorite color and where you grew up. You told me about that sweater that you like so much and how your feet always hurt after working for too long,” Harry lists. “It was the first time I’d heard you talk more than a few sentences.” 

Louis remembers the call he’s talking about. It hadn’t been nearly as extravagant as Harry’s making it out to be. He’d been nervous still, caught between cutting himself off too early and rambling about nothing, cursing his own awkwardness. 

Even then, Harry hadn’t made him feel that way. He’d had no problems filling up the silences with his own stories, distracting Louis when he fumbled and making him smile again. 

Now Louis’ much more confident in himself and he talks a lot more, but the small bit of familiarity right now, especially today, is nice. 

“You told me about your mum and your sister,” Louis adds. “And the story about when that giant squirrel attacked you when you were younger.” 

Harry laughs into the phone, the sound warm inside of Louis’ ear. “That I did. And it made you laugh. The first time I ever heard you laugh.” 

“Very much,” Louis confirms, his grin mirroring much the same one he’d had that night. 

“Do you remember the time after that when the fire alarm went off during our call?” 

“Yes!” Louis gasps, laughing. “It scared me so much. I nearly fell off the bed because of the way you screamed into my ear.” 

“It was scary!” Harry defends himself. “And it totally ruined the mood. Had to stand outside while it was raining until they fixed it, pants halfway on and  _ in my socks. _ ” 

“I can’t believe you stayed on the phone with me,” Louis smiles. 

“Of course I did,” he says, quieter. “Always wanted to talk to you. Still do. Always.” 

The giddy feeling inside of him begins to crumble and that same sinking feeling manages to sink in through the cracks. His glow from the lamp light doesn’t seem quite as warm anymore, the bedsheets cold as he’s reminded of what he’s missing. Unable to help himself, he pushes even further, even as his voice breaks a few times. 

“Remember when we met for the first time,” Louis whispers. 

“Like it was yesterday,” Harry says immediately. “You’re so beautiful, Louis. I still can’t believe how lucky I got.” 

“Me too,” he breathes after a moment. 

It goes quiet again save for the background noise from Harry’s phone call. Louis waits, blinking tears from his lashes, hoping Harry will talk so that he won’t have to. He clings to every small noise that echoes down the line to fill the silence, the bedroom feeling too large and his sheets too stifling all at once. Shifting, Louis kicks the duvet off and flops onto his back in the middle of the mattress, moisture leaking into the satin beside him. 

There’s some more shuffling and a slam, but Louis’ too inside of his head to pay much attention to it. He clenches the phone tight and takes a deep breath. 

“I miss you so much, Harry,” his voice wobbles. “I thought I was gonna be fine but then I woke up this morning and you weren’t here and - it just hit me I guess. Probably just because it’s my birthday and the holidays, I guess. I’m so happy you got that internship and I want you to do amazing but I -” Louis breaks off with a whimper, swallowing it down, “I just really miss you,” he finishes in a whisper. 

More silence follows. Wiping at his face with the back of his hand, Louis pulls the phone away to make sure that the call is still connected. He mutes it and unmutes it twice and tries to talk again, no sound coming from Harry’s side of the phone. 

This is just perfect, really, he muses, that the call would cut out now. Louis’ lower lip fully trembles, glassy tears rolling down his cheeks into his lap. He sits up against the headboard and curses at his cell, a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

One last time before he hangs up he brings it up to his ear to check. 

“Harry?” he sniffs. 

Quiet. Then - 

“Beep me in, baby,” Harry says softly. “I’m downstairs. My key’s somewhere in my luggage and I don’t want to waste time getting it.” 

Frozen, Louis’ mouth gapes. 

“You - you’re here?” 

“I’m here, love. Come let me in,” he says. 

“If you’re joking with me -” 

“Louis, it’s freezing cold out here and I don’t think I can wait any longer to see you,” Harry cuts him off. “Please come let me in, baby.” 

Ripping the blankets off, Louis’ feet hit the floor and immediately start moving. He dashes down the hallway and into the living room, making a sharp right toward the front door to let him up. The hand holding his phone shakes. 

“Okay, okay,” he breathes. “I opened it.” 

The line cuts out, but Louis could hear the door downstairs shutting behind him. He’s in the building. Harry’s home. Harry’s  _ home! _

Louis tosses the phone down onto the sofa and rushes to look at himself in the small hanging mirror next to the door, wiping at the dried tears on his face and fixing his lip gloss, running a hand through his matted hair. 

That’s the only time he has before there’s a distinct knock, loud enough to cut through the soft Christmas music he’d had playing in the kitchen and the crackling fireplace simulation he’d had on the TV. 

Louis swings the door open wide and grins so hard that his face hurts, Harry’s smile an unfamiliar sight after these last few weeks. He’s about to reach forward and hug him, until Harry’s eyes stray down and bulge in his head. 

“Louis-” he chokes. 

Only when Harry rushes forward and slams the door behind them does Louis feel the cool air on his legs, reminding him of what he’s wearing. Or,  _ not _ wearing. Harry’s sweater hangs loosely over his bare legs.  _ Oh. _

“Oh, I - uhm, hi?” he asks awkwardly, his face burning so badly that he can feel the heat. 

Without a word, Harry drops his duffel bag onto the floor and rushes forward to kiss him properly. His hands are freezing cold but Louis covers them with his own to warm them, feeling so happy he could burst. 

“Here,” Harry breathes, parting from him, “these are for you.” 

Louis accepts the teddy bear and bouquet of bright red roses from him and gasps, lifting it so he can smell them and hug the soft bear tightly to his chest. In front of him, Harry licks over his lips and his brows furrow, “Peppermint?” 

“Yeah,” Louis giggles. “Peppermint.” 

“God, look at you,” he groans, holding Louis at arm’s length so he can see all of him. His teeth dig into his bottom lip so hard that it turns white, and then he bends promptly, dipping to devour him properly. 

Harry’s lips latch to his without any evidence of the time they spent apart. His hands land on Harry’s shoulders while Harry’s close in around his waist, hands warm and burning through his clothes. 

Harry’s  _ home. _

“Happy birthday, baby,” he says again, pulling away to kiss his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas,” Louis grins. He throws himself forward into Harry’s chest and nuzzles his face into the cool material. “You’re the best present  _ ever. _ ” 

Grinning, Harry throws his head backward and laughs. “There are definitely more gifts, but we’ll save those for tomorrow. Don’t wanna go down to the car again tonight,” he murmurs, lips pressed to the top of Louis’ head. “Don’t think I can leave you again right now.” 

“Good idea,” Louis nods. “Hey, why’re you home early? Did everything go okay with the business?” 

“Actually, I was going to come home either way,” Harry begins, “but the day before I left they offered me the job at the branch here. I headed out as soon as I packed up my things the next morning.” 

“Harry, that’s fantastic!” Louis cheers, hand raising to give him a high five and then lingering, fingers laced together by their sides. 

“M’just glad I got to see you,” Harry sighs, his arms holding Louis tight to his chest. He turns them slowly side to side, a hand smoothed down Louis’ back. “Now, you said something about cookies?” 

“Oh!” Louis yells, pulling back and grabbing his hands, “We can do the things I had planned now! I’ve got cookies done and we can ice them, and I’ve got hot chocolate, and - and the fire’s going on the TV but we can change it to a Christmas movie if you want -” 

He melts as Harry pulls him back into a kiss. Hands land on either side of his cheeks, Louis’ landing on top of them. 

“How about a bath first?” Harry murmurs against him, “I’m freezing.” 

With a sigh, Louis relaxes again.“That sounds lovely. And I have peppermint bath bombs!” 

“On one condition,” Harry raises a brow, smoothing a thumb over his cheek. 

“What’s that?” 

Harry leans in close, nosing along his cheekbone and pressing his lips around his face, the corners of his lips and the tip of his nose. 

“We have to use the face masks too,” he whispers. 

“Deal,” Louis says. “Deal, deal, deal.” 

“Alright, c’mon.” Harry bends again and lifts Louis’ off of his feet, tossing him over his shoulder while Louis squeals. He stops by the kitchen first to grab them some cookies, stuffing a whole one into his mouth before heading for the bedroom to the bath. 

“Wait, wait!” 

Harry’s footsteps pause when Louis yells up at him, long enough that Louis can reach onto the side table in the hallway to grab something off of it. Then he continues to the bathroom, setting Louis down on his feet. 

“I’ll start the water,” Harry tells him. 

“Hold on,” he says, a hand on his arm. Louis raises the mistletoe as high as he can into the air, and Harry’s formerly confused expression breaks into a grin. 

“You’re adorable.” 

The mistletoe passes into Harry’s fingers and then truly raises above their heads with his added height, and Louis raises up onto his tiptoes to meet him halfway. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Louis breathes into him. 

“Me too, baby,” Harry grins. 

When he presses their mouths together again, Harry tastes like breath mints, a little bit like Louis’ peppermint lip balm, and a lot like home. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find the fic post [here](https://soldouthaz.tumblr.com/post/638422124042895360/make-my-wish-come-true-3k) !


End file.
